The several species of Galago, or bushbabies, are relatively small, easy to keep prosimians representing an important evolutionary stage for scientific investigation. They have a high reproductive potential at a very low maintenance cost compared to other primates. Already of great significance to comparative neuroanatomy and neuroembryology, these lorisiform prosimians are becoming increasingly useful as biomedical models. Higher primate species formerly readily available, such as marmosets, squirrel monkeys, and owl monkeys have recently become much harder to obtain and are, in any case, more difficult to house and breed than bushbabies. Even so, the future availability of Galago species from the wild is now also in doubt. Positive steps towards the establishment of an enlarged breeding colony of these species is urgently needed. To this end, we here request a major regional breeding center directed specifically towards captive breeding of permanent stocks of two species of Galago. The galago colony is to be established as a new subsection of the Duke University Primate Center. Emphasis is to be on Galago crassicaudatus and Galago senegalensis or on other lorisiform species depending on the future availability from the wild of the two primary species.